


Here he is Blondie

by purplefox



Series: Unrequited-Pain of loving a Brother [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Well Sasuke had to meet Naruto's other 'friends' at some point.





	

“He’s a real sight ain’t he?” A low voice said next to Sasuke. He jolted before he turned to see the man that had crept up on him. He had been standing on the small balcony watching Naruto and his antics in the pool below. The party was not Naruto’s party. An invite of some sort that Naruto had insisted on dragging him along to.

“He’s something.” Sasuke answered before he eyed the blond man next to him. Something nagged him as he looked at the man’s blue eyes and hair.

“Yes.” The man smiled before he gently rested his glass on the balcony. “Yes I’m that guy from that sex tape, yes I can suck that much amount of dick and take that amount of dick.” Sasuke flushed and Deidara laughed. “And finally Naruto’s brought you out to play, it was just rumours and rumours and we wanted to get a good look at you.”

“We?”

Deidara nodded to the pool before he pointed to a man with short silver hair. “That’s mine, name’s Hidan. You don’t watch the news much do you.”

“Naruto’s my source of information really.” Sasuke shrugged. “So you are…”

“One of Naruto’s regular fuck buddies.” Sasuke choked at how candidly Deidara had said it. “There’s about twenty of us, maybe twenty-five if you want to get technical about it but we’re the ‘regulars’ people he has on speed dial and vise versa. We’re on his personal phone and when we need it we get his undivided attention.”

Sasuke cleared his throat once and then again before he was able to speak. “I see.”

“You’re cute.” Deidara laughed softly. “Honestly I’ve only seen good things about you. I won’t ask questions but turning your life around at your age is amazing. Add to the fact that Naruto’s been shaken out of most his funk, dulled the hunter’s instincts to an acceptable level.” His gaze shifted to the pool before he chuckled. “Just naughty.”

The shift in the conversation confused Sasuke until he spotted the man Deidara had pointed out before, Hidan who had changed locations and was in Naruto’s lap, Naruto’s hand in Hidan’s hair as the two men kissed.

“Hidan’s your…” Sasuke trailed off not wanting to assume.

“Boyfriend.” Deidara smiled. Sasuke glanced back to the two men down below. “We’re fairly open about it. Either we share or we clear someone. Naruto’s cleared for us to share or alone play.” Deidara smiled wryly. “With a reputation and… looks like mine you meet a lot of assholes. Naruto was never like that. I usually have to fight them off with a stick and they always assume. I mean sure the video’s floating around but I topped in that too you know? Just because I like sucking dick doesn’t mean I’m the pushiest bottom to ever bottom.” His lips twitched. “That’s Hidan.” Sasuke coughed and Deidara laughed.

“There are a lot of assholes.” Sasuke agreed. “I’m nowhere near to Naruto’s amount but the few I have, and those that were almost.” He frowned as he recalled. “The attitude leaves much to be desired.

“Exactly why we like Naruto so much. First time we met him he was after Hidan.” Deidara smiled. “Then when he met me he asked what I was comfortable with. He always asks and he never does what you aren’t comfortable with, I mean he wears you out.” Deidara sighed.

“Oh god.” Sasuke groaned, Deidara just laughed at him.

“He’s a real beast.” Deidara purred and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

X

“Makes you want to get between right? A real blondie sandwich.” Hidan whispered.

“What?” Sasuke asked as he continued to pour himself a drink.

“Come on, that’s hot.” Hidan nodded to where Naruto and Deidara stood together just shy of the pool. “Don’t you just want to slip between that?”

“No.” Sasuke answered honestly. “Objectively speaking they are hot.”

“Um, you’re cool with the sex talks right?” Hidan’s playful tone had dropped. “I mean I assumed because you’re with blondie but if you’re not cool with it you gotta say so. Don’t be like Mimi and start checking your gun okay?”

“She did that?” Sasuke blinked.

Hidan shuddered. “Yes she is and I was just playing, I don’t go that way.”

“Me neither.” Sasuke answered.

“Really?”

“Really.”

X

“I didn’t know how to warn you beyond… I know some perverts so…” Naruto trailed off as Hidan wiggled on his lap. “But these two are my friends and as I’ll be hanging with them more than usual in and out the public eye… well you would have met them.” Naruto shrugged and Deidara sniggered. “Come on you asshole, I told you make a good impression.”

“My tape took care of that.” Deidara looked pleased.

“Nuh uh, he saw mine and told me I had to work on it.”

“Which one? With who?” Hidan craned his neck to look at Naruto. “And when can we leave this boring ass shit? We don’t even like the guy.”

“But his kid is okay and the party is for him.” Naruto answered. “And my first one the Halloween one that got shut down.”

“The fucking masterpiece, never seen so much come on one person even after gangbangs.” Hidan leered. Sasuke chuckled and Hidan smiled. “Blondie’s a rare treat you know.”

“God the two of you.” Naruto’s hand slid down Deidara’s hair, the older man’s eyes slid shut slowly at the caress. “I say make a good impression and you act the same damn way.”

“Well we are pretty high up on the list, gotta freeze out the competition.” Deidara’s eyes reopened full of mirth. “I hear he has your private number too.”

“Sasuke’s not one you.” Naruto groaned. “He’s my best friend give him a break, he’s like Mimi except he might go out looking for a good time.”

“That true?” Hidan grinned.

“If I’m in the mood.” Sasuke shrugged. “I don’t know, that’s why I’m here.”

“Oh yeah, the other regulars are gonna love you. You’re nothing like what I thought an Uchiha would be like.” At Sasuke’s frown Hidan shrugged. “Blondie’s brother is one… we’ve met him… also yours too. Zero out of ten, would not meet again.”

X

“I like them.” Sasuke admitted when Naruto got in the SUV.

“Thank god, not everyone does.” A smile grew on Naruto’s face. “They like you too.”

“Hm… so are you really fucking them both?”

Naruto laughed, “Yeah, they are a riot, it’s a good thing neither of them have gotten hacked again lately because whew!” Naruto laughed. “Man.” Sasuke shook his head as the security started the car and pulled away from the estate. Another part of Naruto’s world and he had to say he liked it.

 


End file.
